


Domestic Quibbling

by northeto (Emiline)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/northeto
Summary: “I do not have a ‘I’m disappointed in you’ tone!” Elsie huffed. “At least, I don’t use it on you.”





	Domestic Quibbling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a modern au prompt for the downton100 community on LJ.

“Elsie darling,” Isobel began, draining the last of her tea, “I’m going to be home late tonight. A couple of the nurses are out with the flu, and Sybil’s got some important family thing tonight, so I told her she had to go. I volunteered to help cover the evening shifts.”

“You won’t be home for dinner then?”

“No, you can just leave something for me in the fridge, I’ll eat it when I get back.”

“You’re not working late on Friday, are you?”

“Not unless something comes up. Why? You’ve got that ‘I’m disappointed in you’ tone”.

“I do not have a ‘I’m disappointed in you’ tone!” Elsie huffed. “At least, I don’t use it on you.”

“I’m afraid you do, my dear. But what’s happening Friday—oh goodness, it’s _this_ Friday that Matthew’s coming, isn’t it?”

“It is, and he’s coming particularly to see you.”

“I’ll make sure I don’t get roped into extra hours on Friday. I’m sure he wants to see you too.”

“Yes, but I’m not his mother.”

“No, you’re his mother’s incredibly beautiful and talented wife.”

“Oh, quit your flannelling,” Elsie admonished, but with a smile, and turned her face to accept Isobel’s kiss.


End file.
